Just Go With It
by michiegurl
Summary: Jasper a control freak doctor, Isabella aka Izzy a rebellious nursing student with a wild sexual side. Can he tame the wild lion, can she make him see the fun in life and give him something else to live for? A/U All Human Mature Content


All Characters are Stephanie Meyer but the plot is mine.

**JPOV**

"You'll be seeing a lot of me" She laughed but the sexual undertones in her voice were apparent. I was stuck for a moment, what did she expect me to say? I ran my fingers through my blonde locks stammering for a few moments.

"Relax doc. I was just kidding."

"Right of course." She blushed and I helped her stand up.

"Dr. Hale I was wondering. I'm in nursing school and I need an externship, I was wondering if I can shadow you?"

Her big chocolate eyes met mine and I smiled.

"For how long Isabella?" I asked as I reviewed her chart. There was nothing in particular I was looking for; I just needed to look away from those eyes that pulled me into the deepest recesses of her soul.

"Three months." She smiled slyly and I knew those three months would be the most interesting of my life.

"I don't want to hear anything; you are coming out with us tonight." My brother Emmett was in my ear right after my rounds, but I didn't want to go out with the big brute. Emmett was six feet with black hair and dimples that the ladies loved. And most likely he wanted me to be his wingman as he tried on his never ending quest to sleep with every woman on the planet. But I wasn't feeling it. Not tonight.

"Emm I don't know, I'm still at the hospital." I was signing off and walking out to the garage.

"Fine then I'm coming over." I guess tonight would be the night he wouldn't take no for an answer.

I groaned on the inside, there was some left-over chicken and an episode of Scandal on my DVR that I was dying to see, not sit around listening to his latest sexcapades. But Emmett was my best friend, has been since we were younger so I would indulge him, just for tonight.

"Okay use your key I'll get there soon, and Emmett if you touch my chicken or my DVR I'll kick your ass, fix you up just to kick your ass again."

I heard him laugh before hanging up.

I threw my bag into the back of my black Mercedes and drove out of the parking lot. I looked into the rearview mirror as I drove and shook my head.

_Jesus Jasper, you're a wreck._

I chastised myself and yawned. I barely had a life, with 24 hour shifts and being paged when I finally did get home.

Jasper Hale is my name and I am the top doctor at New York Presbyterian hospital. The money was great but the lifestyle was lonely. Really really lonely. I remember growing up in Brooklyn, NY and telling my dad my mom basically anyone who would listen that I would be doctor when I got older. Now that I had my dream, what else was there to strive for?

As I pulled into my apartment complex's garage I noticed Emmett's jeep in my spot.

"Of fucking course." I laughed and pulled into the guest spot right next to it.

I grabbed my bag and got into the elevator. I took it to the 7th floor and made my way inside my apartment. Emmett was sitting on my couch his feet kicked up on my glass table my chicken in his big paws and he was watching Scandal on my flat screen 72in plasma TV.

"Emm damn." I walked past him kicking his feet off of my table.

"Ssssh I didn't know how good this show was. Kerry Washington is hot!"

I rolled my eyes and went into my bathroom to wash my hands, when I came out I ordered some chicken and broccoli from the local Chinese restaurant.

"Oooh order me some lo Mein, beef lo Mein with lots of hot sauce." Emmett said wiping his hands on his shirt tossing the chicken bone into the garbage.

"Made it! Ten points!" I shook my head and added his order to mine.

"How was work little bro?" He asked his attention focusing back on Kerry Washington who appeared back on the screen.

"It was good." I kept my answer short because I knew he wasn't listening anymore. Emmett had the attention span of a goldfish. I went into my bedroom and looked over her number.

To be honest she had been on mind since she left the emergency room. Isabella, but she wanted me to call her Izzy. She oozed sexuality even Ray Charles could see that. She flirted with me and for the first time in my adult life I didn't know how to respond. I had better think of something she would be around me for three months. Our food came we re-watched Scandal and I sent him home. Tomorrow was Izzy's first day shadowing me and I wanted to be at least rested.

"Good morning Dr. Hale." She smiled and her cheeks got a little rosy, and I wondered what was going through her head to make her blush like that.

"Please call me Jasper"

"Okay, Jasper. How do you start your day?" She had a notebook and a pen but honestly that wasn't a way to learn not in my opinion. I took the notebook from her my fingers brushing past hers and it made me gasp. A surge, sort of an electrical current passed through me and I wondered if she felt it too. My eyes locked with hers and a blush penetrated her cheeks that let me know that she felt it as well. To be honest I probably wouldn't do anything about it.

I cleared my throat. "The best way is to observe. Just listen and absorb. If you have any questions I will gladly answer them."

We did my rounds first checking on patients and then I made my rounds in the ER. Izzy was very smart she asked me a lot of questions and once my shift was done we sat in my office.

"How's your feet?" I joked with her as she sat on the couch in my office her feet propped up on it.

She cut her eyes at me. "You didn't say we would be walking all day. My feet are killing me"

I laughed. "First rule, always were comfortable shoes. As sexy as those heels are they won't allow you to walk around like you need too."

Word vomit.

Did I just say her shoes were sexy? What the fuck was wrong with me?

She smiled. Thank god she wasn't offended.

"Are you gay?" Damn she was blunt

I laughed and shook my head. "Far from it darling."

"Good, you are way too sexy to be gay." She smirked and winked at me.

"Are you just getting me back for the shoe comment?" I asked.

It was weird, things just flowed with us naturally and there was this undeniable chemistry between us.

Before I knew it I was walking around my desk sitting next to her on the couch. Her feet was in my lap and she seemed comfortable.

It was damn near midnight the hospital was empty besides a couple of nurses and us upstairs in my office. My floor was completely empty,

"Maybe I was Doctor Hale, maybe I wasn't." My hand rested on her leg and was moving by itself up her thigh.

She bit her lip as she looked at my hand but my eyes never left her face. I was moving on pure instincts and if I stopped I would chicken out. She moved her legs from my lap and stood up.

"I should go." She whispered it and I nodded.

"I'll give you a ride, its took late for the MTA." I said grabbing my keys off my desk.

The ride to her house was quiet, and tense. You could almost smell the sex in the air.

"Right here." I pulled up in front of a brownstone in Brooklyn and looked over at her.

"I'm sorry if my actions crossed a line today." She half smiled and leaned over the seat whispering in my ear.

"It didn't" She captured the lobe of my ear between her teeth and ran her tongue over it slowly.

I groaned and debated on taking her right here in my car.


End file.
